palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Phase-Tech Glitter Boy
Thadius Enterprises Phase-Tech Glitter Boy By: Joshua Brink Model Type:'''TE-PT-G101 '''Class: Laser Resistant Armored Infantry Assault Unit Crew: One Pilot M.D.C. by location: Right Shoulder Gravitonic Rail Gun -- 225 *Head -- 300* *Hands (2) -- 100 ea. * *Arms (2) -- 300 ea. *Legs (2) -- 500 ea. *Main Body -- 820** *Reinforced Pilot's Compartment -- 150 *Contra-Gravity Flight System -- 125 *Ammo Drum -- 220 *Right Arm Phase Sword -- 75* *Left Arm Modified E.M. Pulse Cannon -- 100* *Left Shoulder Phase Beamer -- 60* *Force Field -- Special * These objects are small targets and require a called shot at -3 (a modified 16 or better) ** Depleting the M.D.C. of the main body will shut the power armor down completely, rendering it useless. Note: Laser weapons do half damage! Speed Running: 120-mph (192-km) maximum. Leaping: The powerful robot legs can leap up to 12' (3.6 m) high or across. Add 10' with a running start. Jet thruster assisted leaps can hurl the power armor 160' (48 m) up or across. Flying: 160 mph in atmosphere or Mach 1 in space. Under Water: 40 mph at up to 1000' down Statistical Data *Height: 11' *Width: 4' 6" *Length: 4' 2" *Weight: 2 tons fully loaded. *Physical Strength: Equal to a P.S. 40 *Cargo Space: A 1'x1'x3' storage compartment in each leg, plus an optional custom utility belt. *Power system: Advanced fusion; average life is 30 years. *Cost: 110 million for a new, undamaged, fully powered, fully armed Glitter Boy. Or 60 million without the weapons systems. Only available from Thadius Enterprises. The TE-PT-101 Glitter Boy is made by hand at a production rate of 10 per standard year. There are currently (P.A. 140) only 30 in service. Note: The TE-PH-g101 Glitter Boy has a built in self destruct system that keeps it from falling into enemy hands and a spoil sport system that if the pilot's vital signs stop for more than 15 seconds the self destruct system is engaged (see below). Weapon Systems #'TE-GRG-101 Rapid Acceleration Gravitonic Rail Gun (1):' This modified version of the infamous "Boom Gun" has been designed specifically for space use firing only specially designed "slugs" at Mach 3 in atmosphere and Mach 10 in space. Due to the gravatonic technology used in the design of the Boom Gun the recoil suppression system is not needed nor are the anti-sway pylons. The Boom Gun can be fired on the run or while in flight without penalty (no aimed shots are possible while in motion). #Primary Purpose: Anti-Ship and Anti-Armor Secondary Purpose:Anti-Personnel Weight: Rail Gun: 800 lbs. The gravatonic technology creates a much lighter weapon (720 lbs.) but the extra armor brings the weight back up. Mega-Damage: 6D6x10 in atmosphere (+30 at point blank, under 300', range) or 1D6x100 in space. In either incidence a critical strike occurs on an unmodified 18, 19 or 20 due to the amazing penetration power of the "slug" Effects of the Boom Gun in atmosphere: The GB suit is specially insulated from the shock wave of the Boom Gun, however, everybody within 250' will be temporarily deafened. Characters without any type of head/ear protection will be temporarily deafened for 2D6 minutes and are -8 on initiative and -3 to parry and dodge. Characters who are in protective body or power armor will have some protection but will still be temporarily deafened for 1D6 minutes; the same penalties apply. Each sonic boom will add to the duration of the deafness. The sonic boom will also affect the physical surroundings by shaking buildings and shattering S.D.C. windows within 450' of the boom. Rate of fire: The Boom gun can be fired every other attack. Other weapons can be used while the Boom Gun is reloading. Bursts and sprays are NOT possible! Maximum Effective Range: 3 mi. (6 km) in atmosphere or Line of sight in space (6 mi. without penalty). Payload: 100 "slugs". The Boom Gun can be reloaded by hand, one round at a time, by the pilot. It will take about 15 minutes to load 40 rounds or 2 rounds every 3 melees. A carrying drum of 40 rounds is sometimes used to carry extra rounds. The drum has 50 M.D.C. and can be carried on the hip/waist if a utility belt is not worn. #'TE-86-EMP Modified E.M. Pulse Cannon (1):' This specially designed electro-magnetic pulse cannon has been modified to bypass the E.M. shielding on some Bots, Power Armor and various other vehicles (65% chance or 95% of pre-rifts technology) shutting down all electronics until depolarized. #Primary Purpose: Anti-Ship and Anti-Power Armor Secondary Purpose:Anti-Vehicle and Anti-Borg Weight: 25 lbs. Mega-Damage: None. Shuts down all electrical output until the unit is depolarized. The E.M. Pulse will not penetrate force fields but it will weaken them. Reduce Force field by 5% of base M.D.C. for each blast. It also will not effect armor or vehicles that are not powered up. Rate of fire: Once per melee round. It takes 15 Seconds to recharge. Maximum Effective range: 100' (-10% chance of shut down for each additional 10') Payload: Effectively unlimited. #'Phase Sword (1):' This sword retracts into the right forearm of the Glitterboy. A larger version of the Phase Sword from Phase World. #Primary Purpose:Anti-Personnel Secondary Purpose:Defense Weight: 10 lbs. Mega-Damage:1D6x10 S.D.C.: 1D4x10+25 #'Phase Beamer (1):' Located on the left shoulder, this weapon follows the movements of the helmet and is +2 to strike. Same as the PH-21 from Phase World. #Primary Purpose:Anti-Personnel Secondary Purpose:Defense Weight: 5 lbs. Mega-Damage: 4D6 S.D.C.: 3D6 Rate of Fire: Equal to the number of combined hand to hand of the pilot and the power armor training. Payload: Effectively unlimited. #'Micro-Missile Launcher (2):'A larger version of the NE-28 launcher in Dimension book 3: Phase World. #Primary Purpose:Anti-Vehicle Secondary Purpose:Anti-Personnel Weight: 10 lbs ea. Mega-Damage: 6D6 per missile to a 3' area. Rate of Fire: One or a volley of two or four from each launcher (yes up to eight can be fire at once). Payload: Four missiles per hand. #'Hand to Hand Combat:' Rather than use a weapon, the pilot can engage in Mega-Damage hand to hand combat. See Power Armor Combat Training in the Robot combat section of the Rifts© RPG for specifics. #Combat Bonuses: +2 to initiative, +2 to parry and dodge (+3 to parry with Phase Sword), and +3 to roll with punch, fall or impact (very shock resistant). All bonuses are in addition to Power Combat Training Bonuses. #'Sensor System:' The Glitter Boy has some special features. *Thermo-Imager: A special optical heat sensor that allows the infrared radiation of warm objects to be converted into a visible image. Enables a pilot to see in the dark, in shadows, and through smoke. Range 2000'. *Infrared and Ultraviolet Optics: This optical system projects as a beam of infrared light that is invisible to the naked eye. ---- Category:Tech Gear Category:Armor Gear Category:Weapons Gear Category:Rifts Category:Palladium